The Man in Black
by glambitch227
Summary: Tommy has a rough life at home, so he runs away. He meets a strange man, and that man will change his life forever. adommy tommy adam
1. Runaway

_I just can't take it anymore… I need to get away. _

Tommy exhaled and put his face in his hands. He grabbed the notebook and shoved it under his mattress, trying not to be too loud. He slung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked around him. At what he had. Enormous room, huge ass closet, nice furniture. But he felt… empty. Poor. He shouldn't, his family had money coming out their asses, but maybe that's the problem. His parents are too afraid of their "little baby" getting influenced by technology. Tommy stood up and walked to his closet. He opened the doors and sighed. He walked in, grimacing at how everything was in order. By color. Sometimes his father could be so… Tommy picks out a plain grey shirt and slips it over his head. He checks his watch and heads downstairs. When he arrives in the dining room, his father is waiting for him with a scowl. Tommy looks at his father's glass of Vodka. Great.

"You're late, Thomas."

Tommy frowned. He _hates_ being called that. He sits down and smiles. His mother made chicken pot pie. It's his favorite.

"Dinner looks absolutely delicious Mother."

Tommy's mother looked up and him with that snooty look.

"Yes, and it would've been better warm, but somebody decided to be late."

Tommy looked down and ate his food.

Tommy's father, Gregory, liked order. Everything had a specific time, specific place, and specific way to be done. It drove Tommy mad, but he couldn't argue. For example, every day when Tommy got home from school, he did his homework and was expected at the dinner table by 6 o'clock sharp. On Sundays, they went to church then out to lunch at some fancy restaurant. When things didn't go Gregory's way, bad things happened. When Tommy was late home from school one day, the next day he went back with a black eye. Nobody ever asked, because his father was important. And everybody knew that Gregory would find out who told and he would punish them. Tommy knew what was expected of him.

"Thomas, you _know_ what's expected of you. We've been through this hundreds of times. I just want you to be at the dinner table by a certain time, and then you're free until bed! It's not hard to understand."

Tommy sat on their white leather couch, silently cursing in his head. His father was standing above him, lecturing him. He'd been blabbing for quite a while now.

"Dad? I get it, ok? I screw up, oh well, I'm HUMAN. You mess up too! God, I wish you'd just go away. I'm sick of you always getting on me!"

Tommy was out of breath and most definitely surprised. He'd _never_ snapped at anybody like that before. His father must've been too, because the next thing Tommy knew, he was on the floor with a bloody nose. He didn't even see the hand. All he heard was a smack. Tommy looked up. He saw his father, red faced, and he didn't look regretful.

"Get up here and fight like a man."

Tommy wiped the blood from his nose and stood up. He was a little shorter than his father, and definitely less buff. His father stood there, puffy eyed and drunk.

"No."

Tommy ran upstairs to his room, half-expecting his father to chase him. He didn't, which is good. Tommy went to his closet and pulled out a large backpack. He'd thought about it before, but never knew he'd actually do it. He checked, and everything was still there. The seven hundred dollars, fake ID, the pocket knife, and a new iPod, for when he moved somewhere safe. Tommy had considered going to his one and only friend, Isaac, but his parents would check there. He'd just have to figure it out as he went. Tommy slung the backpack on his shoulder. He went to the window and took a deep breath he could do this. He is going to run away from his family, hopefully forever.

Since Tommy didn't know how to drive (his parent wouldn't teach him until he was 18) he had to walk. He wasn't sure how long he walked, but he was getting tired. He decided on going into a bar for the night. He showed them the fake ID- those fucking idiots- and went inside. He'd never drank before, and he didn't plan on it. He just sat there for a few minutes before pulling out his iPod. He toyed with it for a few minutes then decided to put it away so he wouldn't waste battery. After about half an hour, another person joined him at the bar. Tommy glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye, and was amazed. He was never really into girls, but he never had shown any interest in men either. But this man, he was… He was very tall, dressed in all black, with amazing black eyeliner and shadow. Tommy could barely make out his features, but he could tell they were gorgeous. Tommy pretended to be busy with picking at his nails.

Man in Black's POV

I was in the bar. What else to do? I got caught with those drugs, and WHAM, no more career for me. I'd only had about two or three drinks when I saw him. He walked in, with a backpack, looking flustered. He had dried blood on his nose and a bruise. Runaway maybe? He was short, like really short, and he was skinny. He had this beautiful blond hair that curled around his pretty little face. Brown eyes, deep dark chocolaty brown. I could tell the kid was definitely underage, maybe 17 or 18. He sat down and pulled out an iPod. I stared at him, trying to muster up the courage to talk to him. Yeah, maybe I did come here looking for a night of "fun" if you get my drift, but he made me feel… different. Finally, after another drink and half an hour, I went and sat next to him. I could tell he was sneaking' peeks at me, but I couldn't tell if he was interested. I needed to start a conversation before he left. Shit, what do I say? Whoa, wait. You're Adam Lambert; you can get any guy you want.

"Nasty bruise. Mind if I ask?"

The boy's eyes darted to me, but he didn't turn his head. He looked like he was shaking.

"I, uh… Bike accident."

I nodded; it was obvious he was lying. Ah, something else.

"You got a name kid?"

He looked at me, actually turned his head a little.

"Tommy. And I'm not a kid."

I laugh a little and smile.

"Tommy, huh? Well, can I buy you a drink?"

This time his head snapped around and his pupils seemed to blow up. He looked at me, as if he was searching for something. He nodded, not taking his eyes off me.

"Aye, bartender? Get me and my pal here two Vodkas."

I smiled at him, and _wow_ he smiled back. He has a beautiful smile.


	2. Drunk

Tommy's POV-ish

Tommy liked to talk. I fact, it was on his list of top 10 favorite things. But at home, nobody listened. Definitely not his father, and his mother… she didn't want to get punished by Gregory for defending her child. Yeah, sweet life, huh?

"And… my dad just SMACK, hit me right in the nose. That fucker bled like a bitch. Haha."

Tommy slurred his words, so Adam couldn't understand him all that well. He knew what Tommy was telling him though. Adam was a man of… sympathy. Sometimes too much. He took people who were as broken as him and tried to fix them. And right now, Adam could tell Tommy needed fixing. He wanted to help the poor boy, but he wasn't sure how. Adam was being extremely careful not to drink too much, just so he could understand Tommy. He nodded and tried to relate with Tommy.

Tommy grabbed Adam's hand and held it.

"You listen to me. You care. You do care, don't you?"

Adam almost died right then and there. Tommy's eyes were full of tears, and he was really drunk. And Adam did care. He cared a lot.

"Yes, Tommy. I care."

Tommy wasn't in the right mind, so normally he would never do this. He latched onto Adam. Hands around Adam's waist, head buried in his spicy- sweet cologne smelling chest, and he didn't want to let go. Adam immediately wrapped his arms around Tommy and hugged him back. He was so small, so fragile. Adam felt protective over Tommy.

"Can you… Can you take me home?"

Adam smiled.

"Of course I can Tommy."


	3. Home

Adam couldn't help but keep looking at Tommy on their way home. He was slumped against the passenger seat, groggy and needy. Whenever he could he had some part of him touching Adam. A hand on his leg, his head on Adam's shoulder. Tommy was somewhat aware now, and he didn't act any different. He wanted Adam in a weird, I- just- met- you sort of way. He had noticed, _before_ he got drunk, how many freckles Adam had. Tommy was curious if they were everywhere. Tommy shivered at the idea of seeing freckles…_there._ Adam moved his shoulder a bit and pet Tommy's leg.

"You ok?"

Tommy nodded. He sniffled and buried his face into Adam's shoulder.

"We're here. Come on, let's get inside."

Tommy waited for what seemed like forever until he felt Adam's hands around his body, picking him up bridal style to take him into the house. Tommy couldn't help himself, he fucking _purred_. He purred into Adam's shirt, taking in his intoxicating scent. Tommy swore he felt Adam's hands grab a little tighter, his black nails barely digging into Tommy's small frame. Tommy feels himself being laid down on a soft surface.

"Rest, Tommy."

Tommy felt his shirt being slid off and his shoes as well. Adam covered him with a blanket and made sure he was warm and cozy. Before Adam got up, Tommy grabbed his hand and looked Adam in the eyes.

"Thank you Adam."

Adam didn't know what else to do. He leaned over and kissed Tommy's forehead gently, brushing the hair out of his face.

"You're welcome Kitten. I'll see you in the morning."


	4. Questions and Feelings

Tommy had never felt this way before. His insides went fuzzy and he felt warm all over. He wanted Adam, he wanted… Love. For some odd reason, he felt kind of turned on. He decided just to sleep. He dreamt of Adam, warm and sweet smelling. When Tommy looked up he could see Adam, big and loving over his small body. Adam leant down and kissed Tommy on the lips, soft and tender. Tommy felt Adam's hands all over his body, caressing him, feeling him. All of a sudden he heard Adam's voice.

"Hey, come on. Time to get up."

Shit. Tommy jerked awake and saw Adam hovering over him. He quickly put his hand up to shield his face.

"I'm sorry! Please don't!"

Adam gently grabbed Tommy's wrist and put it down. He sat on the couch next to Tommy, talking softly.

"Tommy, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you. It's ok."

Tommy's breathing slowed down and he looked at Adam. His eyeliner was smudged, his hair was messy, and he had a warm smile. He actually looked kind of sexy. He also noticed Adam didn't have a shirt on. Double sexy. He wasn't the most muscular, but he was toned. And _damn_ he had freckles.

"Ok. I'm sorry, I thought… Sorry."

Adam held Tommy's hand.

"It's ok. I understand. How are you feeling? Do you want to take a shower?"

Tommy blushed at the thought of him showering with…

"Tell you what. Let me find you some clothes and we'll eat. Then we can figure out the rest, ok?"

Tommy nodded and yawned. Adam gave Tommy's hand one last squeeze and he went off to find clothes for him. Tommy sat there, dazed. Adam was so… so seductive without even knowing it. The way one corner of his mouth wiggled when he smiled, the way his eyes seemed to say "You know you want me." When he looked at you. It was crazy. Tommy'd never thought this way about anybody before. He wanted to map out Adam's freckles; he wanted to know what Adam felt like. Adam suddenly appeared with a pile of clothes in his hands.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I kind of got a bunch for you to choose from."

Tommy couldn't help staring at Adam. Unfortunately, Adam noticed.

"What? Is there something on me?"

Tommy's cheeks immediately turned bright red and he scooted back a little.

"N-no, I was, uh… Sorry."

Adam went and sat by Tommy, which was _NOT_ helping Tommy's boner, so close their shoulders were touching.

"Are you sure? Because I thought I saw you staring at something."

Tommy pulled the blanket up a little more, trying to hide the obvious.

"No! I mean yeah I'm sure. Can we just eat?"

Adam put a hand on Tommy's leg and scooted a little closer.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Adam said in an almost- whisper.

Tommy slowly turned his head to face Adam, and couldn't help but look at those perfectly shaped lips…

Tommy nodded, and now it was Adam's turn to blush.

"Are you… Are you a virgin?"

Tommy's cheeks turned purple and his pupils went big, and _damn_ his dick twitched and jumped up as if saying "Pay attention to MEEE"

He sat there for a moment, his mouth parted, his eyes wide, and trying oh- so hard to cover his dick. Adam nodded and stood up.

"You know what? Forget I said anything. I'm sorry I asked. No hard feelings?"

Tommy squinted a little and shook his head.


	5. New Things, New Limits

After an amazing breakfast consisting of eggs, toast, and bacon, Adam beckoned Tommy to sit on the couch. Tommy sat, maybe a little too close to Adam.

"So. Here's my best offer. You can stay with me, but you're gonna have to get a job. You pay for your own stuff besides food and toilet paper and shit. I only have one bed. If you _want_ to keep sleeping on the couch, go ahead. But I have a king, and if you don't mind, you can sleep in it with me at night. I might snore. That's about it. Oh, and I'm taking you shopping. You need more clothes."

Adam smiled real big. Tommy shifted a little, imagining being in bed with Adam. His cheeks were probably going to be red constantly if he lived with Adam. Of course, getting a job couldn't be that hard. But there's the risk of his parents finding him… oh _come on_ it's Adam we're talking about here.

Tommy smiled back. "Yeah. That sounds amazing."

Adam smiled even bigger. "Amazing?" he cocked an eyebrow and wiggled it a little.

Tommy giggled and nodded.

"Are you ticklish?" Adam gave Tommy a sexy grin.

To be honest, he didn't know. Nobody ever tickled him…

"I don't really know, I mean-"

Adam poked Tommy in the ribs, causing him to go into a fit of laughter.

"Aha! You are! I know you weakness." Tommy laughed and smiled. He was, dare he say it, happy. Adam poked Tommy again, this time in the stomach. Tommy laughed again, and Adam kept tickling him. Tommy fell back on the couch, shaking from laughter. Adam was halfway on top of him, tickling everywhere.

"Stop! Stop, I'm gonna pee!"

Adam got up and scooted over. They were both laughing and their cheeks hurt.

"You have an adorable laugh."

Tommy giggled and scooted closer.

"You have a really adorable face!"

Adam raised an eyebrow and made an 'Oh really' face.

"And you're sober right now?" Adam laughed a beautiful laugh.

Tommy smiled and nodded.

Their eyes locked. Tommy had these beautiful eyes that captivated you like… Like you could just stare forever.

Adam moved his hand so it touched Tommy's.

Tommy moved towards Adam like he had a gravitational pull on him. In some ways, he did.

Their legs were touching, their breaths mingling. They were still staring intently at each other, neither of them wanting to stop.

Tommy leaned in to Adam's ear, his lips brushing against it suggestively.

"If you're still wondering, yes."

Tommy hovered there for a moment, not knowing what to do next. He felt Adam's hand grab his a little tighter. Adam whispered back, "That's probably the only thing I want and can change about you."

Tommy moved closer, so close he was fully against Adam. He was scared shitless.

"What do you say?"

Tommy grabbed Adam's leg for balance, because his head was going fuzzy. He gulped and answered Adam in the best way possible.

"I'm waiting."


	6. Horseplay

Adam didn't know what to do. He'd never wanted sex so bad in his life. He wanted to take things slow. He moved a hand up Tommy's side, shivering at the feel of him.

"I'm going to kiss you. A lot."

Tommy was so fucking scared. He'd read stuff about sex, especially gay sex, just for fun. Some things said it was the best thing ever, others said it hurt like a bitch. Adam put a hand under Tommy's chin and tilted his head up. Their eyes locked and Adam leaned in. Tommy wasn't prepared for this. The feel of somebody else's lips on his was… incredible. Adam wanted to make everything enjoyable for his boy, so he worked slowly. Just lips, soft and tender. He could tell Tommy was kind of lost. Tommy kissed back, finding this surprisingly easy. He heard hands go on this side or behind the neck. He slipped a hand behind Adam's neck, softly pushing himself into Adam. Adam pushed at Tommy's lips with his tongue, encouraging them apart. Tommy happily let his tongue in, loving how Adam tasted. One of Adam's hands was tangled in Tommy's hair, the other around Tommy's torso, pulling him closer. Tommy had never felt better. He felt like he was in heaven. Adam pulled away for some air, his eyes closed and breath heavy. He was gripping Tommy's shoulders, trying to hold back from fucking him right there. Tommy knew that he was close to exploding, and he wanted him to. He wanted Adam to take control, he wanted Adam to just_ fuck him_.

"Don't hold back Adam."

Adam took a deep breath and smiled.

"You really shouldn't have said that."

Tommy shoved himself on Adam, knocking him over on the couch. He held his face over Adam's, smiling like an idiot. Adam lifted his head up and licked Tommy's lips, also smiling. Tommy set himself on Adam. He was so comfortable, just lying there with somebody to love. Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy's small body, feeling his soft hair brush against his chin.

"Do you wanna just watch a movie or something?"

Tommy licked Adam's neck and sighed.

"Yeah. Now that I know I can have this," Tommy grinded his hip into Adam's boner, causing Adam to moan, loud, "anytime I want, I don't wanna rush anything."

"So you're staying?"

"Duh."


	7. Shower

They decided to watch Nightmare Before Christmas. Adam was sitting on one end and Tommy on the other. They were sharing a huge blue blanket that they could both comfortably fit under. Not even ten minutes into the movie, Tommy was slowly making his way over to Adam's side. When Tommy was about halfway towards him, Adam leaned over and pulled Tommy against him. Tommy was curled into a little ball snuggled up by a loving, seducing Adam. Adam had an arm around him, urging him as close as possible.

"You're such a cuddle whore."

Tommy kneed Adam in the leg playfully. Adam lifted Tommy up a bit so he was basically in Adam's lap. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Kiss me."

Tommy bit Adam's lower lip and adjusted his legs so he was straddling him. Adam rested his hands on Tommy's hips, biting back.

"I thought we were gonna," Tommy bit Adam's chin, letting a soft moan escape, "wait."

Tommy started to suck on Adam's neck, quite harshly.

"I want you _now_."

Tommy grinded his hips into Adam's crotch and at that Adam tossed his head back and let a huge moan out. Tommy bit Adam's neck, hard, and Adam pushed Tommy back on the couch so he was laying down.

"You're my bitch."

Tommy latched onto Adam with his legs around his waist, pushing his own boner into Adam's.

Adam got this look in his eyes, this look of _desire_. Tommy's hands found their way to Adam's belt buckle, teasing him. They got their hips rocking into a rhythm. Tommy felt so good he thought he was gonna cry. He moved his hands down and cupped Adam's ass, squeezing once or twice. Tommy felt a vibration on his hand. Adam stopped kissing him and grunted in frustration. He pulled out his phone and frowned.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I have to take this."

Tommy nodded and sat up. He had a huge fucking boner and whoever calling just killed it. He grabbed Adam's hand and shoved it into his dick, showing Adam how he felt. Adam smiled and meowed at Tommy.

"I'm getting in the shower." Tommy whispered.

Adam nodded and winked.

Tommy grabbed sweatpants and headed for the bathroom. Once he figured out how to turn the shower on, he undressed. He stepped in the hot shower and stood there, taking in the heat. Suddenly he felt two strong arms wrap around his torso and a chin atop his head. Tommy took a sharp breath in, because that thing pressing up against his ass was Adam's cock. Adam leaned over and sucked on Tommy's neck, one of his hands moving slowly down his body. Tommy leaned his full weight against Adam, depending on him. The hot water running down their naked bodies was amazing, and Adam's hand was _so fucking close_ to Tommy's cock, everything was perfect. Adam decided to be a teasing fuck and he gripped Tommy's hips, whispering seductively,

"Front or back?"

Tommy couldn't help but moan, letting himself fall into Adam.

"F-front."

Adam pushed his leaking cock against Tommy's ass, letting his hands slip a little lower. Adam pulled away, and Tommy groaned at the absence of his body. Adam got some bath foam and squirted it on his hands. He got it all bubbly then stepped behind Tommy again. He started to wash Tommy's stomach, lightly scrubbing. Tommy's cock was twitching and begging for attention, and it took everything for Tommy not to touch himself. Adam started to work down his hipbones, stroking him with his thumbs. Finally, fucking _finally_, Adam swiped a nail over the head of Tommy's cock, Adam let out a guttural moan. Adam wrapped a hand firmly around Tommy's dick, breathing out heavily, because _fuck_ Tommy was right here, and he was _his_. He stroked him slowly, taking his time. Meanwhile, Tommy could barely stand by himself, he felt like Adam was fucking _controlling_ him, like if Adam wanted anything from him, he would give it. He was breathing fast, basically panting. He was so fucking turned on, so hard it hurt. And when Adam touched him, he took a sharp breath in and nearly fainted. He'd never felt so much pleasure in his entire fucking life, and he needed more. Adam was licking the shell of Tommy's ear and around his neck, still pumping Tommy, faster and faster.

"Nnrrghh… Adamm..."

Adam circled around Tommy's hole, still pumping furiously. Tommy pushed his ass down, encouraging Adam. Adam bit Tommy's ear, whispering,

"Take the pain, take the pleasure."

Tommy gasped when he felt Adam's finger go in, all the way, and all those websites and magazines were right, it hurt like a bitch. But it was also the most wonderful and pleasure- filled thing he'd ever felt.

"Just breathe. Relax and breathe."

Adam moves his finger in and out, slow and careful. Tommy felt so fucking full, so when Adam added another finger he yelped, and he couldn't possibly imagine being stretched anymore at all. Adam scissored his fingers a little, then he bit Tommy's shoulder, marking him. Tommy stumbled into the shower wall from the shock of… everything. Adam's tongue, his teeth, his fucking fingers, and oh god that dick that was _right there_. He blacked out, actually. When he came to, he was out of the shower, sitting on the toilet seat, with Adam over him. Adam was licking Tommy's release off his fingers, nearly causing Tommy to faint again. Tommy felt Adam's lips on his, grinning at the taste of himself, then he saw it: Adam's cock, big and fucking gorgeous, hard and dripping with pre come. Tommy's mouth watered.

"Adam… Can I… clean you?"

Adam licked at Tommy's lips.

"Yeah. The washcloths are in the drawer."

Tommy grinned and chuckled. "I don't think I'll need one of those."

Adam raised an eyebrow, not sure what Tommy was getting at. Not until he saw Tommy get on his knees in front of him, looking Adam straight in the face. "May I?"

Adam put a hand in Tommy's hair, nudging his head forward. Tommy had never done anything like this at all, so he was a little unsure how to proceed. He saw a drop about to fall from the head, and being his father's son and not wanting a mess, quickly licked it off. Adam groaned loudly, his grip getting tighter in Tommy's hair. Tommy shuddered at the taste, but he enjoyed how much pleasure it gave Adam. He licked the head again, slowly circling it with his tongue. He wrapped his lips around just the head, sucking and licking. He was starting to get hard himself, and Adam was clearly enjoying himself. He had his head thrown back, a tight grip in Tommy's soft blonde hair, and he was letting out small moans and whimpers. Tommy grabbed Adam's free hand, and he took a little more in. Adam grabbed Tommy's hand tight, his nails digging into his flesh. Tommy gained courage and he took the rest of Adam in, nearly choking. Adam's hips bucked forward, and his cock hit the back of Tommy's throat. Tommy liked the feeling of Adam's cock cutting off his air, so he did it again. Adam moan-yelled Tommy's name, over and over.

"Nnnnrrghhh… I'm gonna..!"

Tommy pulled away at the last second, and wet, hot spurts of come splattered all over his face and chest. Adam fell down on his knees, starry eyed and mumbling Tommy's name over and over. Tommy swiped a finger on his chest and licked it. Didn't taste _that_ bad. Adam was against the wall, naked and beautiful. Tommy scooted over and cupped Adam's face. He kissed him, passionately. They sat there for a few minutes before Adam came down.

"Do you wanna go to bed?"

Tommy was lying on Adam, his head on his chest, and Adam was petting his hair. Tommy yawned and wrapped his arms around Adam's waist.

"Carry me?"

Adam carried Tommy to bed, but some boxers on him, and lay him down under the covers. Adam put boxers on also and got under with Tommy. He got closer to Tommy, curled around him with an arm tightly around his waist. They fell asleep, warm and cozy.


	8. FINALLY

Tommy woke up to the smell of coffee. He moved a little and sighed out of disappointment. Adam wasn't behind him. He lay there, trying to put together the night before. He smiled and closed his eyes remembering how Adam had tasted. He must have fallen asleep again because Adam was kissing him softly, murmuring,

"Wake up Kitten. Breakfast."

Tommy awoke a little more and kissed Adam back, his dick acting accordingly. He put a hand on Adam's face, putting more force into it. Adam pulled away a little, chuckling.

"Whoa, Tommy. Not so fast baby… let's at least eat first."

Tommy pulled away also, breath ragged. Adam had this mind blowing effect on him. When Adam was around, it's like his whole fucking world turned upside down.

"Ok, I'm sorry."

Adam sat down next to him, petting his face.

"Don't apologize honey. After we eat, we'll do whatever you want. Ok?"

Tommy nodded and smiled. Adam was so… nice. Nobody had _ever_ treated him that way. He maybe, sorta… loved Adam. Adam couldn't feel the same, though. Tommy was just some fucked up teenager. Adam took his hand and they went downstairs. Tommy sat down to a plate full of bacon and tacos.

"Tacos?"

Adam giggled.

"I really like tacos."

Tommy laughed. "I love tacos."

Adam picked one up and nudged it against Tommy's lips. Tommy giggled and opened his mouth, licking Adam's thumb while taking a bite. They both giggled. Tommy picked up some bacon and licked it up and down, then held it up to Adam's lips. Adam stuck out his gorgeous tongue licked it also and took the whole thing in one bite, sucking on Tommy's finger. Tommy moaned, feeling a little tightness in his boxers.

"You have grease on your fingers."

Tommy grabbed Adam's hand and licked up and down every finger, sucking, making sure to make eye contact with Adam. Adam got this look in his eyes, a look he'd never seen before. He liked it. Adam closed his eyes for a moment and chuckled.

"What?"

"You're so damn cute."

Tommy got up and turned Adam's chair so he could sit on his lap. He faced Adam, straddling him. Adam put his arms around Tommy's waist and looked at him. With Tommy, it wasn't just about the sex. It was about how Tommy was so fragile and… it seemed he needed love. It wasn't a one night stand with Tommy, it was sort of a bond. He felt a spark inside of him when he was with him, a spark he'd never felt with anybody else. He wanted to be with Tommy for the rest of his life. He… he loved him. Tommy looked at him back, and he saw there was something else, too. Adam seemed… distressed?

"What's wrong, baby?" Tommy whispered against his lips, kissing him oh so softly. Adam kissed back.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it Kitten."

Tommy sighed. "Come on Adam, I can tell there's something wrong. Please tell me?"

Adam bit his lower lip and fought the idea. "Well, Tommy, I think I might… I think I love you."

Tommy looked at Adam's face, he couldn't tell of he was joking.

"Tommy, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Tommy kissed Adam quickly and a little harsh. He felt tears welling up. He cupped Adam's face and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Adam, oh my god _Adam_, I love you too. I thought it was a pipe dream, holy fuck. Oh my god I love you."

Tommy was crying, fucking crying, because of a man he had met three days before. Adam held Tommy in a tight embrace and rubbed his back.

"I'll make you so happy. I want to be so good to you. I'll give you everything and anything you want, you just name it."

Tommy smiled and kissed Adam's neck. "I want you. All I want is you and me, together. Now. Take me to your bed and show me what you can do." Tommy's breath was hot against Adam's ear, and Adam _could not_ say no to this. Adam swooped Tommy up, with his hands under his ass, all the while sucking and licking on his neck wildly. Tommy was moaning and grabbing onto Adam, never wanting to let go. Adam carried him upstairs, now kissing his mouth, and laid him on the bed. Tommy was kissing Adam in a frenzy, wanting him _now_. Adam pulled away for as little time as possible. Adam wrenched the shirt up and over his head, then yanked his sweatpants off, along with the boxers. He basically launched himself at Tommy, grinding his hips and kissing and sucking everywhere he could get his mouth on. Tommy was moaning and writhing beneath him.

"I wanna be your bitch. Come on, make me your bitch Adam."

Adam put a hand around Tommy's throat and gently squeezed.

"You're gonna do everything I say. You hear?"

Tommy nodded. Adam got up off of Tommy and stood up. Tommy whined at his absence. Adam motioned to his own dick. "Suck."

Tommy happily crawled off the bed and got on his knees in from of Adam. He wrapped a hand around his cock, so fucking happy. Adam grabbed Tommy's hair, tight. Tommy pumped Adam hard, causing Adam to moan loudly. Tommy took Adam in all at once, sucking as hard as he could, making Adam hit the back of his throat. Adam's hips jerked, and he grabbed Tommy tighter. There were tears welling up in Tommy's eyes, because Adam had a death grip in his hair. But it felt so good. Adam was about to fly off the cliff, so Tommy did one last hard, fast suck and dug his nails into Adam's thigh. Adam's hips jerked, harder than last time, and Tommy's mouth filled with hot, sticky liquid. Tommy didn't know what he was thinking, but he swallowed. Adam slumped against the bed, dazed.

"Ok, now you need to… get on the bed… on your back."

Tommy clambered onto the bed and lied down on his back, just like Adam said. "Close your eyes baby." Tommy did as Adam asked and closed his eyes.

He felt the weight on the bed shift. Two fingers nudged at his lips. Tommy opened his mouth and licked Adam's fingers, getting them all slicked up. Adam pulled his fingers out and sat between Tommy's legs, spreading them a little.

"Ready?" Tommy nodded, and he felt wet hot fingers open him up. He gripped the sheets and whimpered. "Fuck."

Adam grinned and pushed his fingers in deeper. Tommy let out a guttural groan and pushed down on Adam's fingers. "C-come on Adamm… Put your cock up my ass."

Adam wrapped a hand around Tommy's cock and stroked. "Be more specific baby."

"I want you to fuck me so hard, so deep, that I feel your balls slapping against my ass. I want you to fill me up, fuck me so fast I scream your name when I come. I don't wanna be able to walk once you're done with me."

Adam's eyes rolled back in his head and he whimpered. Adam stopped pumping Tommy and pulled his fingers out, then lied down on his back. "Ride me Tommy."

Tommy got up and straddled Adam, his ass right above Adam's hard cock, waiting for Adam to give the word.

Adam grabbed Tommy's hips and pushed down a little. "Don't worry Kitty. I'll be gentle."

Tommy settled down on it, the head stretching him even more. Tommy bit his lower lip and moaned, because _holy fuck_ it felt good. Tommy took a little more in, and it hurt, really bad. But at the same time, he felt like he was in heaven. He was with the man of his dreams.

Adam's hips pushed off the bed and deeper into Tommy. Tommy pushed down, nearly screaming at the intense pain/ pleasure that surged through him like wildfire. They got their hips into that rythem, going deeper and harder with each thrust. They were sweaty and panting and so, so happy. Tommy was moaning Adam's name over and over, tears in his eyes. Adam was so close, he rammed into Tommy as hard as he could. Just as Adam went up one last time, Tommy slammed his ass down as hard as he could, and Adam went so deep he screamed. Tommy felt Adam release inside of him, and he did also all over Adam's belly. Tommy fell off of him, breathing heavy and moaning Adam's name. Adam rolled over and met Tommy's gaze.

"I love you Tommy. I love you so much."

He grabbed Tommy's hand and kissed his knuckles. Tommy was so tired, so stretched. He just got as close as he could to Adam and went to sleep.


	9. Moreefluff

"Yeah. Tacos, too. I think. Yeah, just put on the extra cheese. Ok. Five minutes? K. Thanks."

Tommy felt the bed sink next to him. A big, warm, loving Adam moved in beside him. It felt like Adam at least had boxers on, that's a shame. Adam kissed him, all soft- lipped and gentle. Tommy kissed back, but just barely.

"And how long have you been awake my dear?"

Tommy grunted and moved closer to Adam. Adam chuckled and kissed Tommy again. A doorbell rang and Adam took his lips away from Tommy's.

"There's our food."

Tommy whined. "But I… Ok."

"What?"

Tommy groaned. "Nothinnng."

Adam moved a hand and gripped Tommy's thigh. "Did you want to be doing something else? Also, if you want me to have my… Strength… you'll want me to eat."

Tommy licked Adam's neck and bit it. "Let's go eat."

Adam chuckled and got off the bed. "Smart Kitten."

Tommy whipped the sheets off then quickly covered himself again, gasping. Adam turned around and asked,

"What? Did I not clean up good enough?"

Tommy's cheeks turned bright red and he giggled. "I don't have pants on."

Adam sat by Tommy and removed the sheet, exposing him. "Well that's a good thing, isn't it?"

Tommy laughed out loud and his head fell on Adam's shoulder. "You're a piece a work, Adam. You really are."

Adam pulled him up. "Let's just get a blanket or something, ok? Come down when you're done."

Adam left the room and Tommy sat on the bed, wincing. Adam really did a number on him. He wrapped a blanket loosely around his waist and staggered downstairs. Adam was waiting for him on the couch. Tommy lumbered over and snuggled close to him. Adam put an arm around his lover and sighed.

"Eat."

Tommy opened his eyes. There was a taco in front of his lips, waiting to be eaten.

"Is this gonna be the routine?"

Adam laughed and nodded. Tommy opened his mouth and took a bite. Adam adjusted Tommy so he was in between his legs, the blanket not covering his lovelies anymore. "Adaaaaamm!"

Adam leaned over to the coffee table and got a taco shell. He put it around Tommy's dick and giggled. "How's this?"

Tommy blushed and shook his head. "Nuh- uh."

Adam took it off and rubbed his chin. "Well then what _do_ you want around that pretty little cock of yours?" He flashed Tommy a very suggestive grin and pet his face with the back of his hand. Tommy moaned softly and leaned into Adam more. Adam planted his hands on Tommy's shoulders and pushed back. "Lay down."

Tommy did as he was asked and lied down on the couch. He felt hands under his knees. "Knees up." Tommy bent his knees up and spread his legs a bit. "God you're so perfect…"

Tommy gasped when he felt Adam's tongue press up against his hole and balls. "Fuck!"

His hands immediately flew to Adam's hair, pulling. He moaned really loud, louder than he had to. Adam pushed his tongue in, his hands gripping Tommy's thighs. Tommy pushed his hips down and out, needing more. Adam brought a hand around his thigh and drug a nail over Tommy's hard cock. Tommy pulled Adam's hair and his back arched.

"Don't come yet baby. I'm not done with you." Adam wrapped one hand around Tommy's cock and started pumping, and then a couple fingers got working in with Adam's tongue. Tommy was trying so fucking hard not to come, but it was hard. He had no idea how Adam could possibly know exactly how to pleasure him; when, where, how fast, how hard. "Adam… I'm gonna..!" Adam quickly sat him up and got on his knees, his mouth open. Hot, sticky ropes of come shot out of Tommy and into Adam's mouth and on his face. Tommy flopped onto Adam, breath ragged and quick.

"How do you… You're amazing…"

Adam kissed Tommy slowly and lovingly. "I love you too Tommy."


	10. An Idea

"Tommy?"

Tommy looked up from his laptop. "Yeah?"

"Do you… miss your parents at all?"

"Adam. It's been four months. Yeah, there are times I miss them a little, but they were terrible people. They probably don't eve miss me. Just saying."

Adam nodded. "Whatcha looking at?"

"I'm looking for a job. I mean you did say I needed one if I wanted to stay… You know. To help pay rent and…"

Tommy bit his lip and looked back down at his screen. Adam sighed.

"Tommy. Yeah, you getting a job would help with rent and stuff, but… I don't think that's what you're saying. Are you still afraid I'm gonna make you leave?"

Tommy was. He'd been with Adam for four months now, and he's clingy. He's surprised Adam hasn't snapped at him, or shoved him off when he attacks him with hugs after being gone for half an hour to the store.

Tommy sniffled. "Yeah."

Adam got up and crawled over to Tommy. "Baby," he held his face with both hands, searching those beautiful brown eyes, "I love you. I will never make you leave. Ever. You don't need to worry about that. You're my Kitty, and you always will be." He brushed his lips against Tommy's, reassuring the promise he made. Tommy grabbed Adam's hand and fought back the tears. "Okay." Adam decided to stay with Tommy, just for comfort.

"Guitarist?" Adam said as he leaned over and glanced at Tommy's screen, "You know how to play guitar?"

Tommy nodded. "My mom bought me one when I was like ten and I taught myself."

"So you've had practice for seven years? Damn. I think I have an old one in the closet upstairs… want me to get it?"

Tommy nodded. "Mmmhmm."

Adam made his way upstairs and Tommy sat on hi- _their_ couch. It was so hard to believe he had a place, his own motorcycle, a… a _boyfriend_. A boyfriend that he loved so much, a boyfriend he would die for. He had a life. Adam came downstairs and held up a cherry- red guitar. Tommy took it and smiled.

"C'mere." Adam grabbed Tommy's face and kissed him. He laced their fingers together and rested his forehead on Tommy's chest. "I'm so glad it was me who found you. I'm so happy you're here… with me." Tommy held onto Adam. "Me too. So much."

"Now let's see if you're any good." Tommy picked up the guitar and started tuning it.

"Do you need singing, or…"

"Well, I wrote a few songs way back when but I'm not any good at singing. Can you sing? I can write down the lyrics."

Adam's face lit up. Truth is, he'd actually come to LA to try and get into the industry. "Yeah, I got a good set o' pipes. Lemme get some paper."

Adam leaned over and opened a drawer and pulled out a paper and pen. Tommy took them and tried to remember the song…

_Have you lost your way?_

_ Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made,_

_ And so it goes,_

_ Everything inside your circle starts to overflow._

_Take a step before you leap,_

_ Into the colors that you seek,_

_ You'll get back what you give away,_

_ So don't look back on yesterday!_

_Wanna scream out,_

_ No more hiding,_

_ Don't be afraid of what's inside!_

_ Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright,_

_ In the Aftermath!_

_ Anytime anybody pulls you down,_

_ Anytime anybody says you're not allowed,_

_ Just remember you are not alone,_

_ In the Aftermath!_

_ You feel the weight,_

_ Of lies and contradictions that you live with every day,_

_ It's not too late,_

_ Think of what could be if you rewrite the role you play._

_ Take a step before you leap,_

_ Into the colors that you seek,_

_ You give back what you give away,_

_ So don't look back on yesterday!_

_ Wanna scream out,_

_ No more hiding,_

_ Don't be afraid of what's inside!_

_ Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright,_

_ In the Aftermath!_

_ Anytime anybody pulls you down,_

_ Anytime anybody says you're not allowed,_

_ Just remember you are not alone,_

_ In the Aftermath!_

_ In the Aftermath!_

_ Before you break you have to shed your armour!_

_ Take a trip and fall into the glitter!_

_ Tell a stranger that they're beautiful!_

_ So all you feel is love, love!_

_ All you feel is love, love!_

_ Wanna scream out,_

_ No more hiding,_

_ Don't be afraid of what's inside._

_ Wanna tell ya, you'll be alright,_

_ In the Aftermath!_

_ Wanna scream out,_

_ No more hiding,_

_ Don't be afraid of what's inside!_

_ Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright,_

_ In the Aftermath!_

_ Anytime anybody pulls you down,_

_ Anytime anybody says you're not allowed,_

_ Just remember you are not alone,_

_ In the Aftermath!_

_ In the Aftermath!_

Tommy studied Adam's face while he was reading it, looking for traces of approval. When Adam was done he set the paper down with a glazed look on his face.

"Well?"

Adam slowly turned his head and looked at Tommy and stuttered.

"H-how did you… That's…"

"Good? Bad? Ugly?"

"That's one of the best written songs I've ever laid eyes on."

Tommy blushed and gasped. "No fucking way! Really?"

Adam nodded and smiled. "I'm gonna get some water. You can practice, k?"

Tommy said ok and kissed Adam before he headed off to the kitchen. Damn Adam has an ass. When Adam got back Tommy was tuning the guitar, humming. Adam sat on the couch and cleared his throat. "I may be a little rusty, but give me a song."

Tommy shrugged. "Bohemian Rhapsody?"

Adam cleared his throat again and started to sing. Tommy literally jerked back and nearly fell off the couch. Adam stopped and looked at Tommy. "Am I that bad?"

Tommy scrambled up to Adam and stared. "Holy fuck Adam, you're… you're _amazing_. That was so beautiful, I… Oh my god."

Adam blushed and looked down. "Thanks. Haha maybe we should start a band."

Adam and Tommy looked at each other and grinned. "Well… I have connection, I could… Do you want to?"

Tommy bit his lower lip and nodded. "Yeah. I do."


End file.
